


The lies we tell

by sakura_kiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Loki, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Corrupt cop thor, Daddy Kink, Dark Thor, Drinking, Laufey is a good parent, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is just really sad, Loki needs therapy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Sexual Assault, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thor has a Daddy kink, Thor is a cop, Thor is slowly getting fucked up, Top Thor, Twink Loki, drug mention, growing obsession, manipulative thor, strange relationship, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiss/pseuds/sakura_kiss
Summary: Thor is a deadbeat cop in New York City. What would happen when he's introduced to Loki, a supposedly compulsive liar with a torrid past and a pretty face. Oh, and they're neighbors.





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'm not sure if I should make this a chapter story or keep it as a oneshot. It's supposed to give an ambiguous and mysterious feel. Anyways, enjoy!

Coming home to his apartment was just the cherry on top of the cake for Thor after a grueling 72 hour stakeout. His bones were aching after sleeping on nothing but a blow-up mattress on a box spring, surrounded by four dingy motel walls, wallpaper peeling off from the antiquity and suspicious stains on the blankets. In the end, the stakeout wasn't even worth the bad back considering Thor and his partner never even apprehended the suspect. After a verbal whiplashing from his captain, all Thor wanted to do was crawl into his bed and never wake up….or at least sleep for longer than two measly hours. His head was pounding and the fact he had to rummage through his pockets to find his keys was only aggravating him more. With a final metallic click of the lock, Thor pushed his way into the apartment. He was tired, way way way too tired. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag wherever it may land. He practically ripped off his police badge from around his neck and threw it onto the coffee table. 

Thor Odinson, age 28, lieutenant of the NYPD police force, badge number 24292.

With heavy footsteps, Thor trudged his way to his bedroom, finally finding sweet Nirvana as he plopped unceremoniously onto his bed. Letting his entire body sink into the mattress, Thor let out a satisfied sigh. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier until he wasn't able to keep them open. The summer heat was beating down on Thor's back from the broken windowblinds, the warm making Thor's entire body relax. The sweet release of sleep was heaven on Thor's muscles, getting closer and closer to dreams and relief...that is until he heard the loud knocking at his door. Eyes snapping open, Thor groaned. “Who the fuck..?” He whispered as he heaved his body back out of bed and to the door. Thor flung it open and roared, “Who the fuck is it?” 

Thor wasn't expecting Loki to be standing behind the door, emerald eyes wide and scared like a doe caught in the headlights. The heat forced Loki to wear a pair of denim white short shorts and a crop top that barely left anything to the imagination. His creamy skin was like fresh snow compared to Thor's tanned appearance. Raven hair that was pulled into a messy bun, anything to keep the heat away. Thor found himself staring at little drops of sweat cascading down the column of Loki's neck, down into his porcelain che- 

“Uh, Thor?”

Thor's eyes snapped back up. 

Loki Laufeyson, age 19, full time college student and currently Thor's next door neighbor. 

“I heard you came home and I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a little bit? My air-conditioning is broken,” Loki leaned against the doorframe, his head resting against the warped wood. Thor looked disheveled and worn down. “Is this a bad time? Cause I can come back later…?” 

“No...no it's ok. Come in.” Thor sidestepped to let the boy inside. Loki sauntered in, sprawling onto the couch, his legs stretched out. Thor watched as Loki sighed in relief as the cool air from the air conditioner hit his body. He practically melted into the couch, making himself comfortable. He reminded Thor of a cat, preening in the sunlight.  
It's not the first time Loki had been in Thor's apartment and it won't be the last. In fact, the first time Loki had been in Thor's apartment was one year ago, on the day they first met.  
\---

It was around 2 am and Thor was just arriving home. His boss had given him a pile of paperwork to go through, making Thor stay at his work almost all night. Coming home that night, Thor lazily walked through the dimly lit hallway of his apartment complex (a burning yellow light that almost resembled piss), contemplating whether or not police work was even worth the late nights and aggravation. Thor would be looking forward to cans of crap beer and cold Chinese food when he got home, nothing that didn't scream “depression”. As Thor got closer to his door, what sounded like light sobs and sniffles echoed through the empty hall. Was someone crying? So late at night?  
It wasn't Thor's business anyways, he shouldn't even think about it. Who is he to meddle in someone's private business? Thor continued walking to his door, but as the sounds of little sobs penetrated his ears, his worry only grew. Why were they crying? Who was it?  
Thor's questions were met with answers when he found that, across from his own door, was a young boy, sitting on the floor of their hallway, sobbing into his arms silently. Thor didn't know what to do. Was he to ignore the weepy youth, only 4 feet away from his own home? Or is he to interject? Play therapist in a way and try to console him? Without even having time to think, Thor's footsteps caused the boy to look up at him. Thor's crystal blue eyes met dampened jade eyes, childlike in their manner as tears swelled in the corners. The boy sniffled and wiped his face, standing up (probably out of embarrassment). 

“Um...are you..ok?” Thor asked gently, not even sure how to engage the boy who, after further inspection, seemed to be shorter than Thor by at least 5 inches. The boy nodded quickly, not letting any words out. He most likely feared that if he opened his mouth, he would word vomit all over.  
“What's..your name? Do you live here?” Thor asks gingerly, realizing that the situation before them was probably troubling to the teenager (or at least he looked like one). After all, Thor was a stranger, a burly one at that. And it was late at night, with no one around. 

“Oh..I'm..I'm Loki, and yeah, I just moved in,” said the youth in stumbling and raw words. He tried to hide his face to the best of his abilities, not wanting his new neighbor to see his shame. “I'm ok though..really!” He seemed to exclaim, only causing Thor more worry instead of quelling it. 

“Really…? Cause you look like shit to me.” Thor always did have a rather crude vocabulary. Let it be known, Thor grew up in a hotbed of toxic masculinity and unbridled testosterone. It didn't help that his job pretty much relied on a sense of unchecked aggression. And Thor's rather well-meaning statement only seemed to upset Loki more, who began to shed more tears at the tone of voice. Thor was sent into panic. “Oh! No no I didn't mean that you were like..ugly. I mean that you look like you're upset and I umm...what's wrong?”

Loki had let a little smile crack on his lips. The stumbling and bumbling man had been endearing in a way. “Don't worry about me..it's really nothing,” said the boy as he crossed his arms, wiping the residue of tears off his face. “You wouldn't be able to help anyways,” he sneered, almost callously. 

The matter-of-factness in Loki's voice had only caused a little twinge in Thor's soul. “Well...what seems to be the problem? I might be able to do something?” Thor insisted. 

Loki sighed, tilting his head. “Well, for starters, I locked myself out of my apartment when I came back from work about an hour ago. My phone is dead and my keys are inside.” Loki lightly kicked at his door, the hollowness echoed throughout the hall. 

Well, that surely was cause for sadness, but not necessarily enough to cry as much as Loki did. Thor's eyebrows furrowed. “Why don't you just ask the superintendent for the spare keys?” It seemed like the logical thing to do after all instead of sitting on the ground all night. But Loki seemed to visibly stiffen at the thought. Interesting. Why was that?

“No, no I shouldn't...I don't really...wanna bother the Super,” Loki sputtered out. Thor was a bit confused at that statement. He was locked out. What matter did it make if he woke the superintendent of the building to get into his home? But the worry in Loki's eyes was something greater than that. It was something internal. It was something...primal. 

At this moment, Thor was able to take note of Loki's entire appearance. He was pretty, to say the least. Smooth milky skin accentuated by long black tendrils. Long limbs and sharp features. Black eyeliner tracing olive eyes. He was wearing something...rather showing. Fishnet stockings under jean shorts, black boots and a loose sweater. What was his job again?

“Listen, it's really ok. I don't wanna worry you,” Loki smiled. It was a fake smile. Thor could tell. 

“Nah..it wouldn't be right to let you just hang out here all alone. Wouldn't feel right either. Come inside.” Thor began to fiddle with the keys as he unlocked his door, letting it swing open. He could see conflict in Loki's eyes. He was..contemplative. I guess Thor would be too if he was being offered such a thing by a stranger. “Don't worry...I'm a cop, see?” Thor pulled out his badge from around his neck, as if this fact would make Loki any more wary. But Loki, after all, had nothing to lose. The boy nodded and walked inside the apartment, almost taking in his surroundings like a scared kitten. Thor almost didn't want to look at him as if he'd break. 

“Sit down, I'll be back ok?” Thor said as he walked into his bedroom to take off his badge and take off his gun holsters. He placed his gun in his bottom dresser drawer, under some clothing he never wore. When he came back, he found Loki sitting rigidly on the couch, all the way tucked into the corner. Thor could almost chuckle at the action. It was a bit endearing. “You can relax, kid. Seriously.” Thor said as he went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He handed one to Loki and opened his own to take a sip. “So.. what do you wanna do right now?” Thor asked, putting down the water. Loki simply shrugged, which Thor found a bit irritating. “Ok...how about instead you tell me your full name and age?” Thor felt as if he were interrogating a suspect, Loki probably felt as if he was being interrogated as well.

“I'm Loki Laufeyson. I'm 18.” 

18 years old? So young. Too young to be sitting outside by himself, crying into his arms. Thor nodded, “What kinda phone do you have?” 

“What?”

“Phone...ya know? Maybe I have a charger for it?” Thor said. He was blunt to say the least. 

“Oh...an iPhone 4.” 

iPhone 4? They still made those? Thor doesn't even think he has an iPhone 4 charger anymore. So much for that plan. What kinda kid Loki's age even have a phone that old? 

“Alright..well..here's what I propose. You stay here for the night and in the morning, I'll help you out and call a locksmith or something. How does that sound?” Thor asked. Loki seemed to light up at that idea, but suddenly fizzled out. 

“I wouldn't want to be a burden on you…?”

“Thor.” Thor had never actually introduced himself. 

“I wouldn't want to burden you like that, Thor.” Loki said, looking down at the couch upholstery and not at the man in front of him. A shame really, Thor liked Loki's eyes. 

“Wouldn't be a burden, darlin’, I just need to get some sheets and stuff,” Thor drawled. The boy was cute, especially when he got that peachy flush on his cheeks. Loki nodded submissively once again, allowing Thor to get up and go to a linens drawer in his closet. When he came back, he found Loki wandering around the apartment, looking at photos and other knick knacks. Thor's apartment wasn't exactly the most chic place, but it was cozy. The sound of Thor's footsteps alarmed Loki, who practically jumped away from the photos on the walls. Thor placed the blankets and pillows on the couch and sat down next to them. “Come here. Let me talk to ya.” Thor beckoned him over with a curling of his fingers. Loki walked over, gingerly sitting down next to the man. 

“Alright. First things first. We can call someone in your family with my phone if you'd like?” Thor said, pulling out his own phone. Loki shook his head no. Thor put down his phone. “Ok then, how about you tell me why you're not getting the superintendent to help you.” 

Loki once again stiffened. Ok.. superintendent seemed to be a sore subject. Let's press on, shall we? 

“Well...I just don't really wanna see him, not right now.” Loki said, fiddling with a thread on his jeans. He wasn't focusing on Thor, who wished dearly that he would. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because, I don't want to. That surely should be enough reason for you.” Loki snapped back, but regretted his tone once he saw Thor taken aback. Loki muttered a 'sorry’ and resumed picking at his jeans. Thor was too tired for this shit. He didn't plan on playing babysitter with some kid he just met outside.

“Fine, that's fine. Here are some sheets, it's late and we should both sleep.” Thor stood up abruptly, walking to his room. “Goodnight, Loki.” He muttered, turning back to the teenager. Loki had a look in his eyes that resembled a shot deer. He was shocked at Thor's sudden change in tone and rightfully so. Thor turned back to his door and without anything else, closed it behind him.

Thor hadn't meant to be so...abrasive. He was tired and practically falling apart from the work. He didn't mean to cause Loki any harm. As Thor laid on his bed, he replayed Loki's reaction over and over and over. Thor felt ashamed at his behavior. Something was obviously wrong with the kid and instead of being helpful, Thor simply slammed it back in his face. He turned over to his alarm clock. In angry red blinks, it read ‘4:00 am’. Fuck. Thor had to be awake in 2 hours. Maybe he should just call in sick. Maybe he should just skip the day entirely. In the last moments of thought, Thor thought back to Loki. He was pretty. Too pretty. Why was he wearing something like that? 18 was too young to be wearing something like that. Thor couldn't help but remember those long limbs and pink lips. Loki was too pretty. 

When Thor woke up again, it was to the sound of an angry alarm and the smell of food. Thor smacked his hand over the snooze button and trudged up out of bed. He rubbed his face. He felt like a pound of bricks fell onto his head. God, he should just call sick. Thor yawned as he walked into the living room. He found the sheets of the makeshift couch bed folded neatly on the side. Loki was standing at the stove, humming softly as the sizzle of eggs and bacon hissed. The scene was almost domestic, something Thor hadn't thought of in years. 

“Good morning,” Thor said gruffly, his voice deep with slumber and his face scratchy with stubble. 

Loki whipped around and smiled, “Good morning, Thor. Come. Sit. I made food.” Loki began to pile breakfast foods onto a plate and set it at the table. Thor was confused. This wasn't like the dreary and teary Loki of last night. Loki filled a mug full of coffee and set it down next to the plate. He smiled again sweetly like sugar. “Come. Eat.” 

Thor sat down in the chair and stared at the food in front of him. Loki took the dirty pans to the sink, the sound of running water hit Thor's ears. He turned to Loki. 

“What...uh...what's all this?” 

Loki seemed confused by the question. “Well, it's my thank you, of course...for letting me stay the night.” He turned back to his dirty pans, scrubbing harshly to get the grease off. Thor picked up his fork and began to eat. It was delicious. The most home cooked meal he had in a very long time. It definitely beat Dunkin Donuts egg sandwiches on the go. 

When Thor was done, Loki took the dirty plate and cup and put it in the sink. Thor finally turned to the boy. “Ok...thank you for the meal and all, but let's get your keys situation fixed ok?” 

Loki tilted his head. “Oh, don't worry about that. I found my keys in my pocket after all!” 

Thor felt...confused? Angry? Deceived? A bit amused? He felt a mix of emotions that couldn't be described with words. What does he mean he had his keys in his pocket?? Was this whole thing a joke? Before Thor could even open his mouth, Loki had swooped down and kissed Thor's cheek. Plush lips on scratchy skin. 

“Thanks for your hospitality~ you're really a gentleman ya know that?” Loki sang, gathering his things and walking to the door. He turned around on his heels. “Anyways! Thanks Thor! I'll see you around!” Loki then vanished through Thor's front door, not uttering a word after, leaving Thor slumped in his chair, flabbergasted and confused. 

Loki Laufeyson. What a little minx. Or perhaps...a compulsive liar?  
\----

Thor watched as Loki's lips curled like Cheshire cat's. He was content on Thor's couch, always had been. 

“Loki, I'm fucking tired ok, I’m gonna go sleep. You can stay here if you want I guess.” Thor ran his hand through his hair and scratched. Loki whined, “let me come with you!” He shot up off the couch and followed Thor into his bedroom. Thor didn't have the strength to argue as Loki got into the bed as well, patting the space next to him. Thor filled that space quickly, stretching out his arms in sweet relief. Loki curled up next to him, his head rubbing against Thor's shoulder as he got comfortable as well. 

The air conditioner did little to cool the two as the sun beat down on them. And although the heat was making the two sweat, Thor had curled his arms around Loki's thin waist, bringing him closer in his embrace. 

Well...it beat sleeping on the couch.


	2. Wait till morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep this story as ambiguous as possible and reveal things as time goes on so please bear with me :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

Thor found Loki waiting outside his door a lot. He would sit on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees, head resting back with closed eyes. He reminded Thor of a kitten, waiting for it's owner to come home. Loki's emerald eyes would blink open sleepily at the sound of Thor's combat boots stomping down the hall. Wordlessly, Thor would open the door and Loki would follow inside. It had become tradition for the two of them. Loki never really seemed to want to go home, always preferring to stay on Thor's couch. Loki would stay there, perfectly content with himself as he watched TV and ate Thor's food. Thor would be nearby, never really talking to Loki, but instead working on paperwork for his precinct or simply browsing on his phone. Once the clock struck eight, Loki said his goodbyes and went home. Thor never questioned it, after all, it wasn't his business. The routine was comfortable for the two and who was Thor to break it? But there was always a gnawing curiosity in the pit of his stomach as to where Loki always went at 8:00 pm, why was it so late, and why did Thor hear the jingling of keys and the opening of a door in the hallway at four in the morning.   
\---

After work, Thor and his pals would grab a drink sometimes at a bar. It was healthy to unwind after a high stress week and with a job like Thor's, the more alcohol, the better. Getting drunk was a sweet release from some of the shit they had to see on a daily basis. So, when a birthday rolled around, the boys in blue were sure to celebrate accordingly. 

Thor had never liked celebrating his birthday. What was there to like? People that you don't really care about sing you ‘Happy Birthday’ and remind you that you are one year closer to your inevitable death. And it wasn't that Thor didn't like to celebrate, it was just that he never found it important to. He didn't enjoy the stress put on birthdays and he especially didn't enjoy when his co-workers dragged Thor to some seedy looking strip club in Soho called “The Velvet Ribbon”. 

“It's not a strip club,” argued Fandral, “It's a gentlemen's club. Very high class.” 

“It’s not high class when they have a bowl of condoms in the front of the bar,” Thor muttered as he watched scantily clad women and men prance around. 

“Ok, so they have a sense of humor.” 

The music was loud enough to make Thor not even be able to hear his own thoughts. The beat of the speakers made his stomach churn. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, almost nervous to sit on the couches that they were guided to by a certain hostess in a black mini skirt and bra. Thor felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment when she winked at him as she passed. Thor sat down, looking up at the stage in front of him. The strobe lights and fog machine set at the mood as a young lady with rather large breasts danced and swayed to the music. It was almost a animalistic scene to Thor, the way the men below huffed and screamed and cheered, hands reaching out to touch and grab at her feet, money being thrown. They had a starved and crazed look in their eyes, they saw the girl as prey, an object of lust. She simply stared down at them, her eyes dead and glassy as her body moved on its own Thor was sickened. 

“Come on man, loosen up a bit. It's not every day you turn 30. Live a little, yeah?” A pitcher of beer was shoved into Thor's hand and a stack of one dollar bills was placed in his lap. He wanted to enjoy himself, he really did. He was a man after all, he had urges himself. It wasn't like he didn't find these women beautiful, it was just...their eyes. Their fake smiles and their bare bodies beckoned men into their den of lust. Their eyes told a different story, a story that Thor saw every day at the precinct. His friends were enjoying themselves, downing beers left and right, groping the women serving them, and cheering on for whoever had the misfortune of being on the stage. After the song was over, the busty lady picked up her clothing and her dollar bills and climbed down off the stage only to be harassed by a new set of men who now could touch her at their own whim. 

“Ok gentlemen, give it up for our next performer!” 

Thor's eyes were torn away from the lady at the sound of the announcement. On the stage now was a figure waiting in the dark. The music started up and the spotlights suddenly shone on the figure. Thor's eyes bulged out of his head. Was that...no, it couldn’t be. 

The boy was thinly clad in a mesh tank top and booty shorts. Glossy black pumps gave way to long silky legs. Milky white skin and fiery green eyes. Thor stood up in shock, his abrupt action knocking down the glasses on the table. 

Loki? 

“Hey! That's the spirit!” Fandral laughed, shoving money into Thor's hand so that he may shower the performer. Thor watched with paralyzed shock as Loki swung around the metal pole, hooking one leg and sliding down. He was receiving cheers and praise of the crude manner. His eyes were outlined with sparkly green eyeliner that accentuated them and his lips were coated in cherry red lip gloss. His hair was kept down, flowing over his face and being whipped around from the dance movements. Thor felt a lump in his throat form at the sight. At some point, the two made eye contact. Thor's fists clenched around the money as he watched Loki stare him in the eyes, but showed no reaction on his face. He simply slid back down the pole and assumed a position on all fours. With the swaying of his hips, Loki crawled towards Thor, a dead reaction on his face as he came closer to Thor, whose jaw had practically dropped from shock. Loki looked as if he were a fierce tiger stalking his prey as he came closer to Thor, so close their hot breaths hit each other's faces. Loki stared deeply at Thor, no words, no sounds. He simply opened his mouth teasingly and Thor began to move as if he were remote controlled, placing dollar bills between Loki's plush red lips. Loki took the money and stuffed it in his pocket, getting up from the ground and resuming his routine, leaving Thor in a panicked frenzy. Loki had smelled of Jasmine and sweat and his own personal musk that had been penetrated into the very fibers of Thor's home.

By the time Loki was done with his performance, Thor was fighting his way through the crowd to reach him, to talk to him, to ask him why the fuck he was stripping in a trashy club down in Soho? Once he found him, Thor reached out a hand to grip Loki's shoulder and whip him around, but a security guard had already caught him. “No touching the performers,” he gruffly said, causing Loki to turn around. 

“No! No, I know him!” Thor explained, “Loki! Tell them you know me!” Thor pleaded out as the security guard dragged him away. Loki simply stared. Stared with those Cold. Dead. Eyes.   
\---

It took four hours of waiting around until Thor finally saw Loki slip out the back exit of the club. Thor darted out the door, not even getting the chance to make an excuse to his friends where he was going. He ran down the back alley to find Loki at the exit, lighting a cigarette. Thor was out of breath as he caught up. “Loki!” He groaned, “What-Why-”

“Why are you still here?” 

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in response. “What? What do you mean? Why are YOU here??” He noticed how Loki had changed into a peacoat, but his bare legs were still shaking. It was the fall, Thor thought. Loki must be cold. 

“Um...working? I thought that was obvious.” Loki took a drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the snow covered ground, stomping it out and turning on his heel, walking away from the man in front of him and down the alley. Thor growled in frustration, grabbing Loki's shoulder and whipping him back around. Loki growled in anger, “What the fuck dude?” 

“Why are you working at a strip club? Is this where you go every night?” Thor spat out, a tight grip on Loki's wrist that would leave bruises in the morning. “What do you want from me? Leave me alone!” Loki whined, pulling his arm back, but it seemed his resistance was futile as Thor was much stronger than him. 

“Why did you pretend not to know me?” Thor growled back, his interrogation instinct kicking in. Loki stilled, his entire body becoming calm as he batted his eyelashes. It made Thor's blood chill. “What do you want from me, Thor? Hm? Do you want a blowjob? Right here? I'd do it you know, but I'll warn you, it's a bit expensive. But don't worry~ I won't tell anyone~” Loki giggled, wavering back and forth uneasily, coming closer and closer until he was chest to chest with Thor. His hot breath hit Thor's face and suddenly the stench of alcohol wafted in the air. Thor pulled back. “You're drunk. I'm taking you home.” Thor began yanking Loki along to the sidewalk, but Loki began to resist. “Let go of me! Let go!” He screamed, making Thor worry if someone on the street would confuse the situation. Loki seemed almost panicked and the worry made Thor turn back to him. Loki's eyes were no longer dead, nor calm. Angry wet tears filled his pretty green eyes and his hot breath caused white puffs of smoke to appear in the chilly Autumn air. Thor never noticed how pretty Loki looked when he cried.

“You don't even know me! Leave me alone!” Loki screamed back, stepping back and away, but once again getting wrapped in Thor's arms. The younger boy melted slowly, his legs becoming jelly underneath and Thor was able to pick up Loki and carry him to his truck that was parked out front. The younger boy didn't protest this time, perhaps he was too tired to as Thor settled him down in the backseat of the truck. Thor drove home as fast as he could, almost forgetting that he was a cop himself. 

Once they got to the apartment, it was four in the morning. Loki was in no condition to walk, so Thor was left to carry him bridal style back to their homes. Thor was left at a crossroads. It would be wrong of him to leave Loki like this by himself, but on the other hand, it wasn't Thor's responsibility to take care of him. But against better judgment, Thor pushed open his own door and walked inside, locking it behind him. He laid Loki down on the couch, a soft groaning coming from the boy. Thor looked down at him with tired eyes. Fuck, why did he even get involved? 

Loki's tired eyes opened up slowly at the sight of Thor making some coffee. “Mm, Thor?” He mutters, curling up inwards. Thor turned around to look at the boy on his couch. “Yeah, Loki?” He asked, pouring himself a cup. Loki yawned and rubbed his eyes, his makeup beginning to run down his face and his hair tangling. “Thanks for taking me home,” he muttered, hiding his face away from the glaring yellow light of Thor's ceiling lamp. 

Thor walked over to the slumbering body, standing in front of him and looking down. He weakened at the sight, Loki once again was curled on his couch like a little kitten. It was a sight Thor had come to like more and more. Maybe.. Thor even wanted him to stay like that always? 

“No problem,” he gruffly said as he sipped his coffee. Thor took a seat next to the Loki on the couch and Loki sat up, yawning and coming closer so that he could grab at Thor's coffee cup and drink some himself. Thor allowed him, watching as Loki blissfully closed his eyes as the warm liquid hit his stomach. Loki smiled and sighed, “Tastes good~” Thor took back his cup and Loki curled back up on the couch, this time opting for Thor's thigh as a pillow. Thor's hand raised up to run through Loki's hair, making Loki purr contently. 

“Why do you...what are you doing in a place like that, Loki? You're 19, you're a kid. You don't...you shouldn't be working there yeah know?” Thor stroked Loki's hair lovingly, his voice firm and yet caring. 

“Did you have a bad time~?” Loki smirks softly, but his smile fades as soon as it came. “I gotta...make money somehow?”

“Well that's why you're in school right?” 

Loki's silence made Thor's guts churn. “You're in school still, right?” 

Loki couldn't bring himself to look at Thor. “I dropped out ok?” Loki shut his eyes tightly when he felt Thor's hand on his head stop petting. “Why did you drop out?” Thor asked, trying to remain calm. Loki scoffed, “None of your business!” He exclaimed. The look on Thor's face showed nothing but concern and Loki once again felt ashamed. “It was too expensive.” 

“So you started stripping?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Loki sat up and crossed his arms. “Listen if you're gonna give me a whole speech about how I'm ruining my life, I don't need it ok? I didn't ask for your help anyways.” Loki's eyes furrowed in disdain. Thor felt anger course through him. “Why are you acting like this? What is wrong with you??” Loki seemed to shrink at the verbal lashing, his figurative cat ears folded down. 

“I-I”

“I fucking care about you ok? Fuck, just let me worry about you for once!” Thor screamed back, standing up abruptly and stomping towards his bedroom door, slamming it closed behind him. The sound made Loki flinch. After a while of waiting on the couch, Loki got up and gingerly opened Thor's bedroom door. 

“Thor? I'm sorry-” Loki found the man sleeping on his bed, his outside clothing still on. Loki sighed and softly padded onto the bed, the material creaking under him. He nudged in under the covers next to Thor, cuddling into his chest like he's done so many times before. Thor's sleeping body rolled over and pulled the boy closer. Loki enjoyed the closeness, tracing his fingers down Thor's cheeks and neck. He was strong, so very strong and handsome and kind and Loki really fucking wanted to just die for making Thor worry about him. Thor laid on top of Loki's chest, relishing in the softness of Loki. Loki sighed and closed his eyes. 

They'd talk in the morning. Everything would be better in the morning.


	3. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is becoming a bit possessive over our dear Loki~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

It wasn't unusual for Thor to hear the scuttling of feet outside in the hallway late at night. It wasn't unusual to hear hushed giggles and whispers in between the sounds of kisses. It wasn't unusual to hear Loki's front door open and shut abruptly, only to be replaced by the sound of moans and guttural cries of pleasure, mixed in with the sound of creaky bed springs. It wasn't unusual for Thor to hear these sounds through his paper thin apartment walls. It certainly wasn't unusual for Loki's guest to excuse themselves in the morning and for Loki to saunter into Thor's apartment (he had a spare key made) wearing nothing but pajama shorts and a low cut and ratty t-shirt, showing off his neck and shoulders, all covered in blooming purple blotches. Loki always had a smug, blissed out look on his face as he plopped down on Thor's couch and lounged about. 

At first, Thor thought nothing of it. He simply brushed it off and tried to ignore the sounds of Loki in what seemed to be absolute bliss. Thor would blush, a pit of awkwardness in his stomach as he tried to down out the noise with a loud movie. After the first few times, Thor's, indifference turned into annoyance. Perhaps it was because Thor hadn't engaged in sex for a while or if it was because all the noise was rather rude...or was it because Thor's ears burned whenever he heard Loki's shrill voice only to be followed by an unwelcome and often lower moaning voice. And even more so, perhaps it annoyed Thor that it wasn't in fact /him/ making Loki writhe on his bed, but instead some random customer that Loki decided he would ravish for the night. Someone that slips out in the morning before Loki was even awake, not even staying for a cup of coffee. It pissed off Thor to no end when Loki would come to his home the next morning and drone on about how great he was and how he was so great in bed and blah blah blah. Thor knew in his mind that no man that Loki brought home was ever good enough for him. Loki didn't realize that, but Thor did. It was only natural for Thor to be protective of him anyways. It was Thor's job to protect Loki, even when he didn't know he needed it.   
\---  
It wasn't a usual night. Thor heard yelling and not the amorous kind that usually came from Loki's apartment. No, this was angry yelling. Distressed yelling. Thor pressed his ear up to the wall in hopes of making out any semblance of words, just to see what was happening. He pulled back in shock when he heard a loud noise that almost sounded like the crashing of glass on the ground. Outside in the hallway, the sound of Loki's apartment door slamming open and shut. There was the sound of muffled crying, soft and gentle and desperate. Thor raced to the door when he heard a gentle knock. There he found Loki, teary eyed and glassy. His nose was running only a little and his arms were wrapped around his body as if to hug himself to safety. Thor his heart breaking in two as he pulled Loki inside. Loki wiped his eyes, walking in and curling up on his spot in the couch. Thor sat down next to him. 

“Loki...are you...ok?”

Loki sighed and wiped his eyes, sniffling slightly and sitting on up straight. “I'm fine. I'm fine, really.” 

“Oh...you don't look fine. Is everything ok?”

“Yes!” Loki snapped, rubbing his eyes until they turned red and swollen. His lips were chapped and pink from how much Loki bit at them. Thor found his eyes flickering down at them every word often. “No, Loki, you're not ok. Why are you lying to me?”

“I'm not lying! It was a mistake coming here,” he said as he stood up, ready to walk out that front door. Thor's hand shot out and gripped Loki's wrist, pulling him back with a jolt of strength and onto his lap. Loki stumbled back onto Thor's lap, hitting Thor's chest with his body. Thor curled himself around Loki, a protective hold around his waist had the boy trapped. Loki blushed at the contact. Thor stroked his hair, fingers getting lost in ebony ringlets. “What happened,” Thor asked again, his voice low and steady. 

Loki melted into his arms and leaned back comfortably on the man. “Some asshole I was...hanging out with. He-he said some things and I guess it escalated. He threw a mug at me.” 

Ah, so that's what the crash was. Thor hummed and rubbed Loki's back. He heard little sniffles come from the boy under him. Thor looked down at Loki's wet doe eyes and trembling lips. 

“I don't understand why I can't find a nice guy. A guy that isn't a dick...maybe there's something wrong with me,” Loki whined, head buried in Thor's neck. Thor could feel the wet tears form trails. He took Loki's chin in his fingers and brought it up to look at him. His eyes were soft, but steely underneath. He cooed in a voice that made Loki shiver. Seeing and hearing Loki in such a state made Thor's blood boil under his skin and his teeth clench. How could someone dare put a lovely creature such as Loki through such agony?

“Well, that's why you can't trust men like that, Loki.” Thor rubbed Loki's rosy cheek with his thumb. “They aren't worth it. They aren't worth you. You deserve much better. Someone that wouldn't hurt you.” Thor's words were low, but full of adoration. His thumb caressed soft skin, tempted to play with plump lips. “You can only trust men like me, ya know?”

“Like you?”

“Of course. Only like me,” Thor's slate blue eyes lulled Loki into false calm, his body relaxing in Thor's hold as he nods and allows Thor to pet him more. “Only you.” Loki pulled back slowly, much to Thor's chagrin. 

“Oh man...I need a drink,” He mutters as he rubs his eyes once more. “Got anything here?” 

Thor's eyebrow raised. “You're underaged, Loki. It wouldn't be right of me to offer you any alcohol.”

“What~ who are you gonna tell?” Loki smiled mischievously; a smile Thor knew all too well.

“My boss, the chief of police. Remember him?” Thor laughed, sitting back on the couch with his feet kicked up onto the coffee table. Loki rolled his eyes and rummaged through Thor's crappy old fridge and fished out two bottles of beer. Loki handed one to Thor and twisted off the cap of his own, taking a sip and then cringing. “This is the shit kind of beer.”

“Little boys should not be drinking,” Thor said as he cracked open his own, throwing it back. Loki sneered and placed his beer onto the table, then crawled back onto Thor's lap. “What are you gonna do? Arrest me?” Coming inches away from Thor's face, Loki smiled teasingly, his hot breath hitting Thor's face. Thor placed his beer on the table and proceeded to pin Look down under him on the couch, Loki bursting into a fit of giggles as Thor took both his wrists into one hand and placed them above his head. Loki struggled under him, Thor only holding him down harder. “Ah! Let me go!!” Loki whined, kicking and squirming. Thor simply smiled and leaned in kiss Loki's forehead. His lips were hot on Loki's cool ivory skin. He leaned closer to Loki's ear, his breath tickling Loki. 

“You're mine right, Loki?”

Loki simply nodded, his cheeks becoming more pink as Thor kissed his temple and down to his cheek. “Say it,” Thor muttered under his breath, Loki holding his. 

“I'm yours.”


	4. Uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is becoming increasingly creepier~

Thor, late at night, found himself thinking about the boy next door. How cliché. As he lied in bed, trying desperately to get some shut-eye before his inevitable 8 hour shift at the police precinct, he thought about the ride home from work he would go through later on in the day. He would say goodbye to his co-workers, rushing out the door to the parking lot that housed his beat pickup truck that his dad gave him for his 16th birthday (24 years later and it still works like a charm). He would try to make it out of there before the 5:00 rush hour on the streets, filling the city with loud honking and frustrated jeering. Thor would finally drive home to his crappy apartment in downtown Manhattan, walk up his 5 floor walk-up (the superintendent hasn't fixed the damn elevator yet). Finally, he'd unlock his apartment door and find, lo and behold, Loki sitting on his couch as he always was. Sometimes Loki would be in the kitchen instead, nursing a glass of wine in one hand (Thor gave up on trying to scold his drinking habits), and swaying his hips to the sound of light jazz coming from Thor's speakers. He wouldn't notice Thor's arrival due to the sizzling of food on the stove, Loki always did like to cook for the older man. 

The scene itself was domestic. Thor craved it, needed it, lusted after it. He welcomed the sight of Loki fluttering around his home, embedding himself in everything. Thor, in fact, encouraged it. Loki rarely wanted to stay in his own apartment, (“I'm all alone in there,” he would say with puppy dog eyes. “Please Thor, I'll be good!”) Thor felt as if the younger boy was a housewife, waiting for Thor to come home day after day. The day was complete whenever Thor would come home, Loki watching TV or making some dish he watched on Food Network. 

What wasn't part of Thor's fantasy was when Loki left every night to get ready for his… “job”. The very thought left Thor with a sour taste in his mouth. Why would Loki even need a job like that? Why didn't his parents have any concern for their son? All alone in the big city, the poor kid could get in trouble by himself! Good thing Thor was here for him, to keep him safe and out of trouble. Who were his parents anyways? What kind of parent leaves their son to defend himself? 

Well, Thor was prepared to find out.  
\---

When Thor got to work that day, he was bombarded with cases and files and papers from the second he got there. Thor couldn't focus on anything except for getting to his office and going through the police database for anything he could find on the boy. He smiled and waved at his co-workers, making any small talk he needed to until he was able to close his office door and sit behind his desk. He fired up the computer and quickly typed in “Loki Laufeyson”.   
Not surprisingly, only one Loki Laufeyson popped up in the system. 

“Loki Laufeyson, age 14, misdemeanor for the illegal possession of marijuana.” 

“Loki Laufeyson, age 16, misdemeanor for underage drinking in a bar.” 

“Loki Laufeyson, age 16, misdemeanor for the illegal possession of marijuana and other narcotics.” 

Thor sifted through the various arrest files that followed Loki's name. Oh Loki, his little trouble maker, Thor couldn't help but find it endearing in a way. He was mischievous, much like a playful kitten. Thor couldn't help but wonder (and thank to the gods) why Loki wasn't in jail yet? Was someone bailing him out? With a record like this, there had to be some reason he wasn't in handcuffs yet. With a quick click, Thor searched for anything that seemed like Loki's parents in the system. Nothing came up. 

It may seem creepy to an outsider, but Thor thought of it as necessary to search the internet for Loki's parents. Almost immediately, millions of news articles surfaced with the name “Laufeyson.” 

Laufey Laufeyson, as it turns out, is a technological mogul millionaire. Article after article sung his praises, apparently he made millions investing in companies such as Apple and Google and Samsung. Thor sifted through each web page, trying to find anything on Laufey's family. The closest he could find was an interview from years back. A picture was included of the man in question, standing next to a tall lady with sharp features and bright green eyes. Thor's eyes immediately fell on the young boy standing in front of Laufey, his hands tightly wrapped around lithe little shoulders. His face, his eyes, his long arms and limber legs, Thor knew them all too well. Thor's lovely Loki. 

Thor skimmed the article quickly. It was written 8 years ago, making Loki 11 at the time. Apparently the woman in the photo is Loki's birth mother, Farbauti. After her untimely death (cancer of all things), Laufey remarried twice. It must have been hard for the little kitten, never having a stable mother figure in his life. Thor felt his heart wrench for him. Another article claimed that Loki renounced the Laufeyson fortune at 15 and vanished from the public eye (and straight into Thor's home). So, daddy dearest had been bailing his son out all this time. No doubt he was paying to have the entire thing swept under the rug. Laufey also probably paid for Loki's tuition at NYU, but it seemed that something went wrong. Perhaps Loki was cut off? Why else would he need a job like the one he has? Why else would he be living in a rent controlled apartment instead of on 5th avenue? Why did Loki even leave in the first place? Thor wasn't complaining of course, he enjoyed having the boy to himself. 

After work that day, Thor was almost running up the stairs to get to his apartment. He wanted to be bathed in Loki's presence, maybe they'll even watch a movie together and fall asleep together? Maybe they'll drink and get giggly drunk and play games? Maybe they'll even end up kiss-

Loki wasn't in the apartment. When Thor threw open his door, he didn't find the boy on the couch, watching TV. He didn't find Loki swaying to music, tipsy and cooking Thor dinner. He didn't find him sprawled out on the couch wearing those tight little shorts that Thor loved, painting his nails a bright red. Thor, confused and concerned, knocked on Loki's apartment door. The door swung open and Loki smiled. “Hi! How was work?” Thor entered gingerly, taking in the boy who was zipping past him, in and out of his bedroom.

“Work was...fine. Why aren't you…? What's going on?” 

“Oh, I have a date tonight! Sorry I couldn't make dinner, I'm running late and I haven't even gotten dressed yet.” Loki smiled as he began to run gloss onto his lips. 

A date? Oh no, that wouldn't do. Who was this date? Why didn't Thor get told about some date? No one is good enough for Loki anyways? Why would Loki even need to go on a date when Thor was there for him anyways. Thor watched as Loki rushed into his bedroom and came back out wearing a tight black cocktail dress. He spun around and held his hair up. “Can you zip me up?” Thor's eyes listed over the creamy white skin of Loki's back, he had a little birthmark on his shoulder that Thor wanted to kiss. 

“Who is this guy anyways?” Thor muttered as he zipped up the dress.

“Oh...some guy I met at work”

“Oh, so you mean a pervert?” Thor growled louder than he expected. Loki whipped around his head, his eyes narrowing. “He's a nice guy ok?” Thor scoffed and chuckled. “I mean, how nice can he be Loki? He met you when he was shoving 20s in girl's g-strings!” 

Loki's lips pursed. “You don't know him ok?! He's a good guy, treats me really nice.” Loki checked his phone as he talked

“Oh? A good guy huh? I'm telling you Loki, I know guys, I know what they want. All they want is to get you drunk and take advantage of you!” Thor snarled. “I see guys like these everyday, they prey on pretty little boys like you and ruin them. It's my fucking job to bust them and send their asses to jail.” 

“Oh really?? You're suddenly the judge of every guy I date!? And please Thor, tell me, is every guy like that? Hmm?” Loki yelled angrily, his eyes wild and his fists clenched. 

“YES! YES THEY ARE!”

“THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH?” Loki spat out. It took Thor by surprise, his lips shutting as he watched the boy in front of him bloom a lovely red color in his cheeks. Thor's pupils were blown. He came closer to Loki, taking his wrist and pulling him onto the couch. Loki tried to wriggle out, but Thor kept his grip tight. He tilted Loki's face towards his own. Their eyes met. 

“My job, is to protect you Loki. You're /my/ Loki. No one is ever going to care for you the way I do.” 

Loki blushed, his eyes looking downwards. “I don't know Thor...it's ok you don't need to watch out for me like that-”

“You don't need to go on dates, Loki. When the right guy for you comes, you'll know. For now, just stay home, with me. We will order some Chinese food, crack open a bottle of wine, watch some movies, it'll be nice.” 

Loki seemed hesitant at first. “but...what about Paul?” 

Thor grimace at the name, he simply rubbed Loki's cheek with his thumb. “Don't worry about him. Just text him and cancel. You don't wanna go out anyways right? You wanna stay home with me.” 

Loki nodded absently, “Yeah..ok.” 

Thor cooed and smiled, “Ok kitten, go change your clothes while I order food.” Thor watched as Loki sat up and walked to his bedroom. He sat back with a triumphant smile on his face. 

After all, Loki was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on Loki's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Tell me what you're liking about the story and what I should continue :)

The Laufeyson household was like a museum. Cold, marble floors and sterile white walls. Beautiful rococo french designs led way to golden fixtures and Renaissance paintings. Billowy white curtains, Egyptian cotton sheets, everything looked untouched by human hands. Everything in the house was beautiful. Laufey and Farbauti Laufeyson had given birth to an equally beautiful son. With pale, soft skin and curious green eyes, Loki was perhaps the most beautiful thing in the house. The two had cherished the boy, their little jewel. Only the best for their Loki, the two hired the best caretakers and tutors that money could buy. It wasn't like they needed to worry about money anyways, Laufey was the CEO of many companies and Farbauti was a famous actress. The power couple had made sure their child never wanted anything in this world. Loki would get anything he wanted, newest toys and clothes, candies and sweets, only the best for the heir of the Laufeyson fortune. 

Loki was close to his mother. He was a sensitive boy, quiet and sweet. He looked like her in every aspect, from pure green eyes to pink flushed cheeks, down to his ebony ringlets. He would trail after her like a duckling to its mother. Farbauti would let the boy sit on her bed and watch with curious eyes as she did her makeup in the mirror at the dresser. She noticed how his eyes would follow the movement of her brushstrokes, adding rouge to her cheeks and mascara to her lashes. Farbauti would smile with a knowing smile. “Come here, pet,” she beckoned softly, watching Loki waddle over. Farbauti hoisted the baby boy into her lap, kissing his head. “Would you like me to put some on you?” She asked, her voice twinkling like bells. Loki would nod, looking straight ahead as his mother applied little gloss on his lips and blush to his round baby cheeks.   
\---  
Farbauti's cancer had been a surprise to both Laufey and Loki. The woman, strong and beautiful, had been reduced to a shell of her past self. Loki watched his mother waste away from an incurable disease and he couldn't do anything but accept it. At only 11 years old, Loki was motherless. Laufey found himself in a depressive spiral, retreating into himself. Loki felt as if he were losing his father as well. Loki found himself in moments of utter silence when with his father. Laufey would sit in his armchair, sipping a glass of whiskey or bourbon, staring into the fireplace. Loki would be on the other side of the room, reading in silence or doing homework his tutors had given him. They never regarded each other, not even so much as a look. 

One day, laufey's deep and graveling voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Loki, my doll, come.”

Loki, the dutiful child, rose from his spot on the couch to walk to his father who patted a spot on his lap with his thick skinned and calloused hand. The young boy crawled onto his father's lap, scooting in closely to his chest and resting his head on Laufey's shoulder. The scent of his cologne dulled Loki's senses and made his eyes droop with sleep. Laufey rubbed Loki's back softly, but firmly. “My sweet child. My little doll,” Laufey whispered as Loki was lulled to sleep. He was the spitting image of his late mother, a painful reminder in Laufey's heart. 

From that day on, Loki had never left his father's side. The two were inseparable, two peas in a pod. Wherever the man went, the boy would follow. Whatever woman would come into Laufey's life, they never lasted long. In Laufey's eyes, they never lived up to fill Farbauti's shoes, her grace, her compassion. When they didn't fill the void in his heart, Laufey sought out his son, sat him in his lap and whispered sweet terms of endearment until the boy fell asleep.   
\---

Laufey brought many business partners home with him for meetings and such. Older men with wise faces and knowing smiles. Older men with wrinkled eyes and white hairs. Older men with lustful visions and roaming hands. Older men with disgusting mouths and disgusting tongues. Loki was like an innocent rabbit caught in the coils of a python. The boy was naive, painfully and completely naive. Never knowing danger in his life, Loki trusted wholeheartedly, following these men into the dark corners of the cold house. They would come out of the dark, men with triumphant smiles on their faces, Loki with dead eyes and disheveled clothes. His mouth tasted of bile and blood from how hard he bit down on his bottom lip. He had subtle bruises, blue and purple blooming flowers on his milky white skin. His father would comment on his bruised lips later on in the night, asking what happened. Loki would shrug and simply curl into his father more. Laufey had suspicions, but they were never confirmed until he one day found his little boy in the clutches of a man older than Laufey himself. Wide, doe-eyed fear calling out silently for his father in that dark corner of the house. Laufey stopped bringing men to the house.

With pent up emotions came lashing out in different ways. Loki began to dress more provocatively, sneak out of the house, not coming home until the morning. By the time Loki was 14, he had turned into a whole new person. The once sweet and innocent Loki was no longer. All that was left was a shell of a person. Laufey was outraged when he found out his son was getting drunk, keeping the company of older and older men. When the first police report of Loki's arrest came to Laufey, he spent 3 hours screaming at the boy after paying for it all to be swept under the rug. This was the first, but wouldn't be the last. It wasn't unusual that Laufey would find Loki passed out on the marble floor of the foyer, wearing nothing but a skin tight pair of jeans and a crop top that barely covered his baby soft flesh. And yet, Laufey still picked up his son from the floor, carried him to his bedroom, and placed him gingerly on the bed. 

When Loki turned 16, he decided he was going to move out and live alone in the city. He wanted to be free of the constrictions on him, he wanted to roam by himself. Laufey felt his heart breaking, he was...sad...angry...confused. Why was his son betraying him like this? Why was he pushing him away? Loki was older. His face had sharpened and his body was firmer. He was older and Laufey didn't want to accept that his son wanted to leave him. Without words, Loki left the house. He didn't accept the apartment that Laufey wanted to buy him, he wouldn't accept any money. Loki wanted to effectively cut himself out of anything related to the Laufeyson fortune.   
\---

Loki hasn't talked to his father since he was 16. For now, he's just trying to make ends meet. But, Loki, always the prideful creature, would never keep the checks from his father that came in the mail each month. He would rip them up, throw them out, and pretend like they never came. He would knock on Thor's door and be welcomed with open arms. He would sit on his ratty couch and fall asleep with his head on Thor's lap, a hand tangled in his curly hair, petting him softly. He was more than content with this existence. He was more than content to stay in this shitty apartment, one that doesn't have great pipes or doesn't have proper plumbing. But it had /warmth/, it wasn't cold or isolated, it was warm. It was home. 

Laufey still tries to contact Loki. Loki never replies. Why? Perhaps out of pain? A part of Loki resented Laufey. He resented him for giving him such a sheltered life, he resented him for not realizing what was going on in his own house, he resented him for using Loki as a grieving device, he resented him for not protecting him when he was younger. It was stubbornness as well, a sense of stupid pride that didn't allow Loki to give in and admit he was a stupid brat who spat in his father's face. Whatever it was, Loki knew that someday he would see his father again. Laufey would welcome him back, hug him and kiss his cheeks. He'd allow Loki to sleep in his childhood bedroom again and whisper those terms of endearment that he loved. He would forgive him, even thought Loki didn't deserve such forgiveness.


	6. How far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV. We are really starting to see Thor becoming darker and darker. Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

An average day for Loki began like this: wake up with a terrible and mind-melting hangover, lug himself out of his bed, rub his eyes as tiredly as he walked towards the kitchen. He would ignore the dirty dishes and empty take-out containers that littered his table and counters, he never bothered to clean up anyways. The room felt hot and dark and dry and Loki would open try his hardest to open his rusty windows to let in fresh air. He walked back to his kitchen, swinging open his tiny fridge. Nothing, absolutely barren. When all else failed, he would go over to Thor's apartment. He would knock on his door softly, only to have it swing open immediately after, as if Thor was waiting for him to come over. 

Thor appeared behind the door wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and slippers, gasping slightly at Loki's ragged appearance. He pulled him inside forcefully, slamming the door shut. “What are you wearing?” Thor asked with a laugh, walking back over to the kitchen where Loki could smell coffee brewing and hear the crackling of bacon. It smelled like home. Loki looked down at himself, a small tank top and blue boyshort panties that Loki wore to bed. The boy shrugged and took the mug that Thor offered him. “It's more comfortable than what you're wearing, I look hot just looking at you,” he muttered, taking a sip from the coffee. Ah, sweet, creamy coffee, just like how Loki enjoyed it. 

“It's summer, Loki, but that doesn't mean you can walk around half naked.” Thor muttered, tying his chin-length hair back into a small ponytail. Loki felt the breeze flow into the room from open windows, he wanted to curl up in front of them and relish in the crisp air. Thor went back to cooking, two plates were already set on the table, Thor was expecting Loki after all. Loki smiled softly at the sight, not wanting to make his happiness too obvious to the older man. He crept silently, like a cat, padding across the floor up to Thor's back, wrapping his arms around him and hugging his broad and muscled flesh. His skin was slightly sweaty, the summer heat was imposing, but Loki didn't care. Thor hummed and turned around so that he was face to face with the boy, wrapping his own arms around Loki and stroking his lower back. He didn't mind when Thor picked him up and carried him in his arms, hands on Loki's ass to prop him up. He didn't mind when Thor carried him to the couch, setting himself down first and letting Loki straddle his lap. He didn't mind when Thor pulled him closer, loose pajama pants against thin fabric underwear. They stayed there in silence, staring and gently petting. “Your food is going to burn,” Loki muttered as Thor peppered soft and sweet kisses down his neck and jaw. “Let it burn,” Thor muttered against his skin, causing Loki's eyes to flutter shut. 

They weren't dating. They weren't in a relationship. Loki allowed Thor to touch him with gentle hands, shower him in kisses, slow and passionate. They weren't dating. It was an unspoken rule, a kind of intimacy that Loki had never felt with anyone else, especially someone he was dating. Loki sighed breathily as Thor nibbled his shoulder, coming back up to capture Loki's lips in his own. Their kisses were needy, longing and with utter yearning. Loki didn't know when their “non-relationship” began, it wasn't exactly something they spoke about often. At first, it was awkward petting and lots of “sorries”, but as time went on, their natural chemistry shone through. The room was silent aside from the sound of wet mouths and small moans. Loki pulled back with much dismay, lips swollen and pink. Thor wanted to kiss those lips forever. “You better watch the food unless you want your apartment to burn down,” he said with a sly smirk. Thor groaned sadly and buried his face into Loki's chest, causing him to giggle softly. Thor slid out from under Loki, walking over to the kitchen while Loki sprawled out on the couch. He lazily watched Thor flutter around the kitchen, his eyes heavy from the comfortable warmth surrounding them. 

“Do you have to go to work today?” Loki purred, long and pale fingers tracing shapes around his own chest. 

“Yes, my playful kitten, I do.” Thor said with affection from behind him, serving food onto the plates. 

“I want you to take me out today, it's too nice to be cooped up the whole time.” Loki whined like a child.

“you'll just have to wait for me here then, when I come back home I'll take you anywhere you want.” 

Loki hmphed frustratedly, “I don't want to wait inside. I want to go out, Thor. Maybe one of my friends are free today,” he said under his breath, sighing and closing his eyes.

This sparked Thor's attention. He looked over to Loki. “Friends? You never mentioned any.” Thor tried to hide the roughness of his voice. He felt bile in his throat. 

“Mmm..” 

“What are their names?” 

“You don't know him.”

“It's a him?” Thor muttered as if trying to expel poison from his body. Loki smirked at the tone and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Thor, it's a him” he sings, “I'm not a child you know~ I turn 20 in about a month.” 

“Mm you're not a child, no.” Thor said as he licked the side of his thumb that was dirty with food. “But, darling, you're MY responsibility.” He sets down the plates of food, sitting down in his own chair. Loki felt a mischievous streak flow through him as he sauntered over to Thor, sitting in his lap which elicited a surprised “mhm!” Loki picked up a slice of bacon from Thor's plate and chewed on it. “Hey, little thief, you have your own food!” Thor laughed and slithered his arm around Loki's waist, playing with the hem of Loki's underwear. Loki kissed Thor softly, both of their eyes fluttering closed. Loki pulled back and Thor whined like a child, leaning in again and trying to recapture Loki's lips. Loki tsked, “Come now, Thor. Don't be like that.” Thor rolled his eyes frustratedly, “I don't know why you need to hang out with anyone else anyways. I'll be home in a few hours.” 

Loki got up from Thor's lap, “I have to get changed anyways, sorry about breakfast~” Loki walked towards the door. Thor got up right after and followed the boy into his apartment. The sight of the disarray was shocking. “Loki, you live like this? When was the last time you cleaned?” 

“What, are you my daddy?” Loki teased, grabbing a crop top and denim shorts from his closet. Loki felt no worries with changing in front of Thor, slipping on his clothing with the door wide open. Thor's eyes roamed the expanses of Loki's creamy skin. His eyes burned into Loki's skin. He stalked over, leaning against the doorframe of Loki's bedroom. “If I'm not, then who will be?” He asked with a smirk, watching Loki try to shove his feet into a pair of brown wedges. “That's a good question,” Loki chuckled, “I'm sure one of my clients would love to be the daddy to a hot twink with a rockin’ body.” Loki smirked at his own comment, but Thor didn't seem to find it as funny. In fact, his face was stoic, eyes were daggers and jaw taut. 

“Your clients? You mean the ones that want to fuck you? Probably even rape you if give the chance?” Thor spat out, “You don't know any of them. They could be crazy, Loki. They could be planning to fucking chop you up or something.” His words were sharp and bitter and it made Loki wince. “What's your deal?” Loki snapped back, “What, you're fucking angry? Angry about what?” He walked over to Thor, chest to chest. Their eyes were trained on each other, labored breaths pushing out of flared nostrils. 

“You're reckless. You're fucking in your own little world, Loki. What? You come into my home and what, play House with me?” Thor shouted back, “Who is this guy anyways??” He barked. Loki laughed in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? That's why you're angry? Fuck dude, why do you care? We aren't even...we aren't even a couple!” 

The room was silent. Blistering heat crept up their necks and making sweat push out of their pores. Thor looked down on Loki like a predator targeting their prey. Loki felt his heart thumping in his chest like a rabbit, fierce and ever present. Loki's scowl melted into a smirk. “You're jealous...you're fucking jealous.” Thor's veins bulge from his neck and forehead. “Wow, that's it huh. You're fucking jealous? You wanna be my daddy, Thor? You want me to be yours?” Loki pressed up against Thor, words sickly sweet and yet burned in Thor's ears. His eyelashes fluttered and his lips were plump and Thor wanted to just…

“Don't fucking joke about that,” was all Thor could muster. 

Loki laughed and pushed off of Thor's chest. “Fucking hell dude, I gotta go. We can talk about this later.” Loki was about to turn on his heel, but Thor pulled him back, pinning him to the wall. Loki's eyes were wide like a doe in headlights. “You want to know? Yes. Yes! I'm fucking jealous. You think I want to hear about someone else? No, I'm not playing around Loki. I-I…” Loki's eyes showed fear and Thor wanted to drink it in. He's just so gorgeous like this, so open and vulnerable for Thor. The older man brought a hand up to Loki's cheek, cupping it sweetly. Loki shuttered at the feeling as Thor stroked. Feeling embarrassed, Loki's eyes averted Thor's gaze. 

“Aren't you going to be late for work?”

“I'll skip work.”

“Won't you get in trouble?”

“I don't give a shit.” 

Loki's smile grew slightly as Thor leaned in to kiss his cheek, moving down to his lips. Loki moaned into Thor's mouth, Thor relishing every part. So, Thor was jealous. He was jealous of the men Loki brought home, he was jealous of the men at the strip club. He was jealous and the thought of it made Loki's entire body feel tingly and numb. Thor lifted the boy up again, carrying him to the bed and throwing him down with a soft “oof” from Loki. Thor climbed on top of him, Loki wrapping his limber legs around his waist. Their kisses were broken and sloppy, more a mashing together or mouths instead of passionate kissing. Loki pulled back and allowed the older man to trail kisses down his neck and chest. 

“I'm fucked up you know,” Loki groaned, mouth open in a moan as he threw his head back.

“Mm”

“Real fucked up. All kinda issues.” 

Thor bit and nibbled and littered Loki's neck with bites. He licked broad strokes, hands wrapped around his waist and moving to undo his jeans. 

“You'll definitely have to deal with me being drunk and high. I might even-ah- might even get arrested.” 

“Then I'll bail you out,” Thor stated matter-of-factly, lavishing his tongue around Loki's pretty pink nipples. Loki gasped and gripped Thor's hair and yanked. He purred in satisfaction as Thor sucked. 

“I have guys chasing me all the time. I'm-I'm never left alone, you don't wanna deal with that.”

“Then I'll kill them,” Thor said in a monotone voice. No wavering, no cracking of tone. It was definite. It was final. Loki's eyes were glassy with pleasure as he looked across the room to the dresser. The dresser he knew Thor kept his guns in, the last drawer, under the jeans. Loki believed him. He knew he would kill someone for him. He could feel it in his desperation. He could see it in his eyes. Loki should feel scared. He should be running out of there. Thor looked up at him with those icy eyes, piercing and melting and numbing Loki's mind. Loki just nodded and laid back on the bed as Thor pulled off his shorts. The summer made their bodies sweaty as they writhed in the sheets, like two animals in heat. The throes of sex were melting Loki's brain and clouding his senses. It was an intoxicating thought, Thor killing for him. Thor being so in love that he would break any moral code he had just to please Loki. It was delicious, sweeter than any sugary confection and more addictive than any drug. Loki knew that Thor had no intention of letting him leave, letting him slip through his fingers. Loki's mind kept fluttering back to the gun in Thor's dresser. It was loaded, probably, the safety off. 

Just how far would it go?


End file.
